


The Ring of Saturn Against the Planets

by theringofjupiter



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Astrology Metaphors, Classmates to friends to lovers, Fluff, Kleinsen-centric, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, alana-centric, an endless cycle of it, aspiring astronomer!Jared Kleinman, astronomy metaphors, jared-centric, mention of suicide, pardon my anachronistic vocabulary, the situation initiates after the connor project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theringofjupiter/pseuds/theringofjupiter
Summary: Use astronomy and astrology related metaphors to express complicated feelings.





	The Ring of Saturn Against the Planets

The studies of the universe beyond our atmosphere are intriguingly diverse and complex to learn about. As the universe encapsulates life forms, it is exponentially difficult to unfold.

Perhaps somewhere throughout the outer atmosphere, it carries the answers to the perplexing anomalies we encounter within life. Perhaps there, the truth reveals the definition of every individual aspect.

However, the destiny to unveil those conundrums are quite the journey; hence humankind cannot contribute to spending their lifetime searching the depths for what they seek to know.

What they _thrive_ to know; such as, why is love impossible to comprehend?

The answer remains unexplainable.


End file.
